The Fire Queen (aka Burnt) A Frozen Spinoff
by Lauren Jur
Summary: If you have seen the movie Frozen than you know of Elsa and her personality. Her personality is way different-way way differetn in this as the fire queen. Usually possesed with fire is bitter and mean so if you don't like it, don't read it. That's it. I love that movie and I wanted to change it around because it sounded fun. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I was making it


Chapter 1

One day, there was Arendelle and it was winter time. Elsa had powers she could make it summer. She didn't really listen to her parents that well and just let her power come out. Then, Anna wanted to play one night. Elsa didn't really want to but they went into the Great Hall and played. Sand man after sand man and then, a bright red streak was in Anna's hair as she fell. Elsa knew that she couldn't do anything. She acted like everything wasn't ok but it was. The red streak was pretty and Elsa couldn't have thought more. But her parents ended up coming in anyways. Her parents told her to conceal it and not let it show and Elsa tried doing that. Finally, it was just her and Anna. Anna wanted to build a sandcastle but Elsa just wanted to not look at the world. She had both victory and hurt inside her heart. "Do you wanna build a sandcastle?" Anna asked. "Just go away." said Elsa. "Why?" Anna said, "Please tell me. I wanna know." Anna was young and Elsa didn't want to tell Anna the truth. She couldn't bear to. What if Anna found out that Elsa was not really the sister she thought she was? What if Anna found out that Elsa had more victory about this instead of hurt? Anna would not believe her.

Chapter 2

Then, Anna kept asking. "Just go away!" Elsa shouted. She had the door open and striked Anna with fire. "I'm sorry." said Anna, "I just,..." "some things you don't needs to know!" Elsa shouted, "So go!" Elsa was happy that Anna didn't know because she was thinking of some evil plan to do to her sister. Burn her? Already did that while building sandcastles. And she had to admit it, it was the best thing that ever happened in her whole entire life. Just one blast would get all of that annoyingness out of Anna's system...well...at least she'd hoped. She just wished that everything would just go away...especially Anna. And she was gonna demolish the world and oh-yes...take over it. Elsa's dream. The next time Anna was excited, Elsa was just gonna roll her eyes. So what? She was her sister, wasn't she? Yeah, but it didn't matter. "Please, I know you're in there." Anna said the next time she knocked. "You better go before I destroy everything of yours!" Elsa shouted. "But..." Anna said, "You're my sister. Why would you-?" Elsa cut her off. "Because. No reasons." said Elsa, "Do whatever you want for all I care. Just know that I'm there just to do stuff to you." "So this red streak?" Anna asked. "No." Elsa said, "We are not discussing anything about the streak in your hair. You were born with it. It's quite...uh...pretty if you ask me. Yeah, but it makes your hair awesome." "OK." said Anna, "I'll be going." "Please do." said Elsa, "You ready for summer?" "I guess, yeah." Anna said. "Don't wait. I am planning something." Elsa said, "Just go do other stuff and for goodness sakes, build a sandcastle yourself. I know, I have fire and heat powers but doesn't mean we...yeah we have no sand besides my magic. So you're gonna have to sit there." Anna never understood any of this. Weren't sister supposed to be loving and warm and not wretched and evil. But that was probably becuase fire queen are always so bitter.

Chapter 3

"Elsa?" Anna asked, knocking again. "What is it?" Elsa said out of rage. "I wanted to ask you a question." Anna said. "You're too little." Elsa said, "And a nuisance!" Anna gasped. "How come you don't act warm and loving?" she asked, taking a couple deep breaths before saying so she said it calmly. "Warm and loving? I'm the fire queen! Fire queens are bitter and I am too. I may be your sister but don't expect me to fit in that loving sterotype!" Elsa shouted, "NOW LEAVE!" Elsa hated her sister always asking questions. She knew she could do something so she then created an eternal summer. Her sand man was named Olaf and he seemed to enjoy winter. Go figure. Anna loved it and she was always near the water with her beautiful red and purple bikini (assuming she likes purple). She went swimming. Then, in the water she met this handsome prince with orange hair much matching her red streak but it was a dark orange. Elsa saw them two together and she was furious. She cast a spell and then she was in a beautiful orange bikini and ran down to the water. "Anna!" Elsa shouted, "Who the heck is this?" "This?" Anna asked, "His name is Hans. And he's a prince . Of the Southern Isles, I think." "Don't you dare hang out with any boys!" Elsa shouted. "Elsa, don't you know anything about love? Have you ever considered a boyfriend and eventually getting married?" Anna asked. "No." Elsa said at once, "Get rid of that and get a life! It's time for you to realize the real me. And that real me is wicked and bitter!"

Chapter 4

Anna couldn't believe it. Was her sister the one who? It couldn't be but it sounded like she would do something like that. She ignored her sister and enjoyed her life with Hans. "Please, let us get married." Anna begged a few days later. "You just met him! And like I said no boys whatsoever!" Elsa shouted. Anna rolled her eyes. "I'll just find someone else." said Anna. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Elsa shouted and fire raged out of her hands on to her sister. Elsa smiled but Anna just stood in shock. "When am I ever gonna have a happy life!?" Anna asked. "Never." said Elsa, "Because I will turn the temperature up to 200 degrees so you'll be whining with your little boyfriend to ask me to bring winter back! But no way am I doing that! I just wanna see your faces!" Anna walked off and then ran into a blonde-haired guy. "Hello. What's your name?" Anna asked. "My name's Kristoff." said the guy, "And this is my buddy, Sven." "Sven? Sorry to say this but isn't it weird for a reindeer to be in such a hot enviornment?" Anna said. "Nah." said Kristoff, "he doesn't mind it. He wishes it was back to winter but apparently it's not there yet. Plus, I have a sandcastle busniess. I build sandcastles for people and they give me money." "I've always wanted to build a sandcastle." said Anna, "But because of my sister I can't ever do it." "Why not?" Kristoff asked. "It's kinda...well...she caused this eternal summer." said Anna, "And she's evil. She...uh...doesn't want any happiness in my life." "Ooh." said Kristoff, "That's rough." "yeah." said Anna. And then she remembered something. "Oh! Before it's time for bed, shouldn't you ask my name?" she asked. "Sure thing." said Kristoff, "What is your name?" "Anna." said Anna. "That's a pretty name." siad Kristoff. "Thank you." said Anna, "I'm the princess of Arendelle and my sister's like the evil queen that has crazy fire powers." "Did she say anything about boys?" Kristoff asked, shuddering. "Well...she said not to hang out with them. But that being said, I don't wanna follow her advice. She may be older than me but for goodness sake I get to have a happy life by rebelling her and finding love." "You?" Kristoff said. "We've been talking and seems you like to build sandcastles as much as me. Maybe we could run the business together." said Anna, "But tomorrow we set out to the North Mountain to find my sister and convince her to stop the eternal summertime. It's gonna need to be fighting the evil basically because taking words she will not listen to that. So, she needs to learn the hard way."

Chapter 5

That night, Elsa was on the mountain smiling at all the houses she saw. She burnt them of course! "I've really done it!" she said, "I've destroyed the world with an eternal summer! What this victory needs is a song!" She looked around and smiled some more. "The flames grow bright on the castle tonight, not any footprints to be seen. A kingdom of victory and it's awesome to be a queen. The wind is howling like the victory inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried! Don't let them in, don't let them see, burn the world like I don't care. No concealing, I've gotta show! Let it burn, let it burn! I'm gonna show myself like a flame! Let it burn, let it burn! Cast a spell and slam the door. I don't care what they think, let the fire rage on!" she sang, "The flames never bothered me anyways." She smiled again as she built her castle out of flames. "It's stupid how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fire that controls me never cared about my people. Just let it go and I will see that I have the power to unleash! Cast a spell and slam the door! Let it burn, let it burn! I am part of the hot sunlight! Let it burn, let it burn! You'll never see me regret! Here I stand, not worthy of you, just selfishness." she sang again. She then entered her castle and admired her work. Then, she made some adjustments as she sang, "My power flurries through the air into the ground! (speaking: OH! HOW GOOD IT IS!) My soul is spiraling in flames all around! And one thought melts like a fiery blast! I'm always going back, the past was so fun to watch! Let it burn, let it burn! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it burn, let it burn! That everyone is fine! Here I stand in the light of matches, let the fire rage on! THe flames never bothered me anyways!" Then, Elsa shut the door of her fire castle and that was it. Then, the next morning Anna, Kristoff and Sven went searching for Elsa. On their way, they saw a sand man. "Hello." said Anna, "What's your name?" "I'm Olaf." said the sand man. "Olaf?" Anna asked, thinking of when she was little. "You were the sand man we made when we were younger." said Anna. Olaf smiled. "That's me." he said with a chuckle. "So, what is your favorite season?" Kristoff asked. "I love the winter." said Olaf, "But I don't have much expierence with chill." "Yeah." said Anna, "So, what do you do?" "I dream of what it'll be like if winter does come." said Olaf.

Chapter 6

"Bees'll chill, everything will turn ice. And I'll be doing whatever sand does in winter! A hot chocolate in my hand, my sand up the cold snow. Probably making a snow angel in winter! I'll finally see a winter breeze blow away a summer storm and find out what happens to sand when it gets cold! And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me! Just imagine how cooler I'll be in winter! Dah, dah, da, doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo. The hot and cold are both so intense, put 'em together, it just makes sense! Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo! Summer's a good time to lay in the sand, but put me in winter and I'll be a-happy sand man! When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dreams of relaxing in the winter snow, just lettin' off steam! Oh, the sky will blue and you guys'll be there too! When I finally do what hot things do in winter!" he sang. "I'm gonna tell him." said Kristoff. "Just let the sand man go. Don't you dare tell him." Anna said, "If it's his dream, let him go for it." "I agree. Besides, you're right." he said and then whispered to himself, "I've still gotta tell him." "IN WINTER!" Olaf finished. "Now, would you like to come with us to talk to my sister?" Anna asked. "Your sister?" Olaf asked. He shivered when he heard the words "my sister". "I-I'm sc-scared of h-her." said Olaf. "It's gonna be alright, Olaf." said Anna, "I'm not but I don't understand why she's doing this. She told me that 'it's all part of the plan' the last time I'd asked her this question." Olaf shivered again. "The...plan?" he said. "No worries." said Kristoff. "Yeah." said Anna, "She may be hard to go through but we're gonna fight her." "Why fight her?" asked Olaf, "Why not talk to her?" "Well..." said Anna, "Talking to her just won't do anything becuase I've done it over than a million, maybe a billion times at least." "So, just fight her like your plans?" Olaf asked. "I believe that's the only answer." Anna replied, "But we could follow your plan just that you try to reason with her and not me. Because through me it doesn't work, she doesn't listen to me. Maybe she'll listen to you. She built you after all." Olaf's smile was a smile but his face was still confused. He just forgot about that and thought about the coldness of winter.

Chapter 7

When they reached the castle made of flames, Anna knocked on the door. "What do you want?" Elsa shouted. "I'm here with Olaf. Just...uh...Olaf. And he uh...wants to ask you...a...a...question. Yeah?" Anna said. She turned to Olaf. "Isn't that, right?" she asked him. Olaf nodded. Anna whispered to him, "Don't tell her about the others or she'll totally freak out by fire." Olaf nodded but Anna wasn't so sure that the happy-go-lucky sand man understood that sentence. "OK. Come in." said Elsa, "But only Olaf! You are off-limits to this castle, you know!?" Elsa rolled her eyes and took Olaf by the hand. Olaf looked at Anna with a worried face. All Anna could do was give him a thumbs-up so that she didn't get ridiculed by Elsa. Elsa then saw the reindeer and the man behind her. Elsa's eyes turned to fire and glared at Anna with a long glare. "WHO IS THIS!?" she raged. "Calm down. His name is Kristoff. And, please. Just let me be with him still." said Anna. "Why?" Elsa asked. "Just please." Anna said. "Your begging still does nothing but I will give you one chance to stay with him. Then, you need to say goodbye to both Kristoff and his pet reindeer!" Elsa shouted. Anna began weeping. "Why do you always need to be so hurtful to others even your own sister?" Kristoff asked. "Because I am the fire queen. If I wasn't evil then who the heck am I?" Elsa answered. "Please stop it at once." said Olaf, "I wanna see the winter." Elsa rolled her eyes. "YOU! Are supposed to be my minion! YOU do NOT side with my sister and that ugly blonde and his reindeer!" Elsa shouted. Anna gasped. "he's cute." Anna said. "SHUT UP!" Elsa ordered Anna. "Please, it'll make life easier." said Olaf. "I wish this is the way it could be but it is my plan to take over the world, Anna. And may Olaf stand by me as my minion!" Olaf looked at Elsa. "I don't want to be evil. I just want winter back." said Olaf. "What would you do with winter? I know, probably feel weird since you're SAND!?" Elsa said and rolled her eyes at the sand man. "Please, just please. Just please consider it." Anna begged. Elsa looked at her sister. It spelled "stupid girl" in her heart. Elsa wished she could consider it but this wasn't her fault. Take over the world was her plan and she had done it. How dare people stand in the way of her plan! "No way." said Elsa at once, "I will never bring winter back and you can't stop me. Plus, what is a SAND man supposed to do in winter?!" Olaf started to sob. "You..." said Kristoff, "Are pure evil." Elsa cackled. "Yeah." she said, affectionitly, "That's someone who gets it. Yes, that is the only man I allow you to be with, Anna. Someone who understands ME!"

Chapter 8

"Please consider bringing winter back for Olaf." said Anna, "He's never felt it." Elsa glared at her sister. "This...is not your place and time to talk about this. And, I'm no goody two shoes like someone you know! And you know that goody two shoes is YOU!" Elsa shouted. Anna looked at her sister. "I wanna stop it." said Anna, "It's getting too hot!" "It was over the normal temperature because I wanted to make life worse." Elsa said. "Well, that's not nice!" said Olaf, "At least you should listen to me." Elsa glared at him. "You dropped out of my control! You've always been nice and optimistic and I've always been mean and bitter. Now, you don't matter to me, either!" said Elsa and let out her fire powers. Then, with that blast, they were out of the castle. "That was..." said Kristoff. "Suckish?" anna asked. Kristoff nodded. "You were right, Anna." said Olaf, "It didn't work to talk to her." Anna nodded. Then, she thought of a way that she could force Elsa into doing it. She looked at Kristoff with a confident smile. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking." said Anna. "You wanna go back?" asked Kristoff. "Most defintley!" said Anna, "And even if that is her nature, I've got a way to force her into doing this." "What if it doesn't work?" asked Olaf. "Olaf, I've never seen you so on the negative side of things. Are you sure you're alright?" Anna asked. "Oh." said Olaf, "Everyone has other feelings besides happiness." Anna nodded. They headed towards the castle made of flames again. Anna knocked on the door and Elsa assumed that it was Anna again. "NO, I AM NOT CHANGING MY MIND, ANNA!" Elsa shouted. "Please, I've got a way." said Anna. "What will that do, you idiot?" Elsa shouted. "Just..." siad Anna, "Go with it." Elsa took a deep breath. "Fine." said Elsa, "Take me up to the bathroom." "OK." said Anna, "I'm gonna blindfold you." Elsa looked at her sister as her sister put a red blindfold around Elsa's eyes. "There you go." said Anna, "If you get to the bathroom without peeking, you need to bring witner back." "It's not that easy." Elsa said, "It is my duty to take over the world. And I cannot succeed if you are standing in my way of doing it!" Anna thought of another thing. "How 'bout you go outside?" she asked. "I am tired of what you are doing!" Elsa boomed, "Just get the heck out of here before I hurt you again!" Anna looked at Elsa. "I knew you caused this red streak from the start." Anna said and left the castle. "Anna." said Elsa, "It's not like I meant to hurt you." "LIES!" said Anna. Elsa chuckled. "That's right." siad Elsa, "I'm just acting goody-goody so you'll by it. But you know that you can't stop me from causing this eternal summer." Anna glared at Elsa. "Just watch me!" she shouted and stormed out of the flame castle.

Chapter 9

"Anna." said Kristoff. "Leave me alone!" boomed Anna. "Anna. I could help." said Kristoff. Anna wanted to cry but she also was angry. Her rage turned into tears and then Kristoff came over. "Anna." siad Kristoff, "Please talk to me." Anna looked at Kristoff. "I'm never gonna stop her and you know that." Anna said under tears. "You've tried all you could." said Kristoff, "She will eventually realize it if she hasn't already." Anna looked at Kristoff. "You're sure?" she asked, "Once someone is evil, they're always evil." Kristoff shook his head. "She can change if she wants to, honey." he said. He wiped her tears with his hands and put her hair behind her ears. "It's all gonna be fine, don't you worry." said Kristoff. But Anna wasn't sure that it was gonna be fine. The summer has gotten too hot and Elsa wouldn't ever stop it! But, even if it wasn't that possible, Kristoff had a point. Maybe she will stop the summer.

Chapter 10

The next day Elsa felt awesome again and then thought of the world. "It's too hot." she said, "I'm suffering people too much." She let the temperature drop down to 90. Then, Anna felt it change. "It's still hot." said Anna, "But, it just changed. Weird. Could it be my sister really doing it?" Elsa couldn't take it any longer. She was confused if she was evil or not. She was supposed to be taking over the world and yet she's just making it colder and caring for others. Elsa confused herself and couldn't go on with this plan any longer. This was good, not evil. Could it be that Anna and Olaf are actually rubbing off on her? As much as she hated the two, she still thought that. She seemed netural now to herself. Was she to make it hotter or make it cooler? Elsa knew that she was supposed to make it hotter but in the first time in what seemed like forever, she wanted to help ohters and cool the temperature. Then, Elsa lowered the temperature 10 more to 80. Anna felt it again. Elsa looked at the weather she was doing and then dropped down 20 to 60. 60 was colder than usual and Anna could tell that it was getting towards winter again. _Just keep working, Elsa. _Anna thought to herself and her sister. Elsa heard it through her magic mirror that could hear and see everything that everyone did. She was tired of watching everything and coming up with plans to torture them so she broke the magic mirror with her fire powers. Then, she lowered the temperature down to 22 degrees. Then, it was something. Anna was freezing cold and it felt awesome. Olaf finally got to feel what winter was like but he was sand. "Olaf, you like the snow?" Anna asked. Olaf nodded but he didn't know what was happening. "I..." siad Olaf. "It's fine." said a voice. Anna looked around. Who the heck could that be? Then, it appeared as an image of a girl with bright orange hair in a braid, an orange dress, orange eyes like fire, and flaming red hot shoes. It was Elsa! Anna ran over to hug her sister. Elsa didn't hug her back but she made a personal sandstorm for Olaf. And that's how it ended.


End file.
